Me, New Semester, and Old Friends
by Macedonius
Summary: Sequel of the second season! Akihisa and the others finished the Placement Exam and wondering what class can he get. What will happen to his ugly pathetic life on the third semester? Let's find out! pls read the disclaimers ty c:


**Chapter Preparation **

Novel Introduction~!

* * *

**Disclaimers: **

First, I'd like to introduce myself. I am Macedonius or call me Mace for short. This is my very first story of the series named Baka to Test to Shokanjyuu. Since it's my first time here, I might have grammar mistakes on the story. If you encountered a grammar mistake, please review or private message me.

Second, I'd like to say that the point of view on this story is ALWAYS Yoshii Akihisa. Parenthesis () are those words when the characters are whispering to one another with italic letters/words. This story includes old characters and supporting characters like Hazuki will NOT be replaced.

Third, this is NOT the real Light Novel, series, or whatsoever on your mind. This is just a fan-made novel of Macedonius.

Fourth, the reviews can be negative or positive opinions, as long as I can still continue the story with all these encouragement of my friends.

Fifth, I'm not good at the subject 'English'! ;-;

If you have questions, terrifying reactions, hints, tips, etc., Please send me a PM or review this chapter/story and I'll reply back as soon as possible.

So, let's start the Preparation Chapter~!

* * *

_Ah!_ finally, I am here again, Fumizuki Academy!

Ever since the supplementary lessons and Test of Courage had ended, I felt happy since my Nee-san is not home and I can play all video games - Wait, I sold them all.

My third spring! Both sides of the slope leading to the academy were filled with dazzling, flowering cherry blossoms. Good thing I am not late! I hope I did good on the Placement Exam, I do not want to go to that dirty classroom every again.

I think that's going to happen, though.

I wonder what class will my friends go to? Class A, B, C, or D? Well, they're all stupid - I mean they can be replace to a class with good facilities.

"Oi! Akihisa! Wait for me!"

A manly voice called my name as I was walking to the slope leading to the academy. I saw my old and worst friend, Yuuji Sakamoto. He's still the same from his head until to his toe.

"Oh, hi Yuuji!"

"Akihisa, you're early today, huh?"

"Yes, I was really excited about the results on the Placement Test."

"I bet you're in Class F again."

"Shut up! I studied hard just to get on Class E or D!"

"Alright, alright, let's go now."

As we walked up to the slope, I saw a dark blue hair, anti-social, dark, taciturn personality, and eagerly taking pictures - Oh, it's Muttsulini.**[1]**

"Oi! Muttsulini!"

"..."

"Yuuji, let's just ignore, he's busy."

"Wait, Akihisa, can we just ask what class he's in?!"

"Alright, Muttsulini, what class are you in?"

"Class... D."

I was shocked that he's on Class D! What a MIRACLE!

"Muttsulini, is Hideyoshi in Class D too?"

"..(Nods)"

"NO! I MUST GO AND CHECK THE RESULTS!"

"Wait! Akihisa! Wait for me!"

I ran very swiftly and I saw a short haired athletic looking man with a lightly tanned complexion was standing there... Shouting..

"THOSE WHO ARE KIA, MEET ME ON THE REMEDIAL ROOM!"

First day on the morning, someone got KO'ed already?!

"Erm, _Ohayo Iron- __I mean Nishimura-sensei!_"

"Yoshii-kun, why do you always call me 'Ironman'"

"Eh, I didn't called you 'Ironman', Nishimura-sensei."

That was close! I almost called him Ironman instead of Nishimura-sensei.

"Yoshii-kun, your grades have improved a little bit. With that improvement, you're still an _idiot_. I never thought that you could be on this class.."

"What class am I, Nishimura-sensei?"

Ironman - I mean Nishimura-sensei took an envelope out of a box and handed it to me like last year. My name, Yoshii Akihisa, was clearly written on it.

"Thank you, Nishimura-sensei."

As I took the envelope, I unfolded the piece of paper inside, and read the words written on it."

"Yoshii Akihisa - Class D"

Thus, my life on Class D begins again like my first year.

* * *

**Notes:**

1. **[1]** Muttsulini means 'silent pervert' since he was eagerly taking pictures of the new sophomores/students' bust or underwear.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the Preparation Chapter! See you in the next chapter. -Author Macedonius

**Total Word(s)** - 731


End file.
